Dernière scène
by MonaYsa
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Severus Rogue se doit de jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout, et ce, sa déchéance devant tout ceux qui pensaient avoir confiance en lui. Une immersion dans ses pensées lors de l'affrontement conte Harry Potter et Minerva McGonagall...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! _

_Voila, le dernier Harry Potter est sortit et j'ai enfin pu le voire. Aprés beaucoup d'émotion, j'ai decidé d'écrire un petit one-shot en hommage à Severus Snape, personnage fascinant tant par sa complexité et par son histoire. _

_J'y expose dans ce one-shot ce que pourrait ressentir le maître des potions dans la scène où Harry fait son apparition dans la grande salle, et dans le combat qui suit avec Mcgonagall._

_Donc voila. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

><p>Lorsque Potter jaillit des rangs, un murmure général s'éleva dans la grande salle, mêlant bon nombre d'exclamations de surprise et d'espoirs retrouvés.<p>

Oui, le survivant était bel et bien revenu à Poudlard.

Oui, il était revenu pour combattre et les libérer du joug de celui-dont-on-ne pouvait-prononcer-le-nom.

L'espoir renaissait enfin et Harry Potter aller enfin chasser l'usurpateur qu'était le professeur de Potion, traitre aux yeux de tous et dévoué à la cause du Maître des Ténèbres.

Malgré cela, malgré l'excitation fébrile qui gagnait chaque élève et professeurs, Severus Snape resta impassible.

Bien entendu, il savait que Potter avait été repéré par les mangemorts grouillants dans Prés-au-lard et qu'il viendrait tôt ou tard accomplir le destin auquel il était destiné. Mais il devait reconnaitre malgré lui, qu'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que le jeune homme vienne se dévoiler directement à lui, et devant toute l'école, l'affrontant d'un regard plein de défis.

Et quel étrange regard que le sien malgré l'habitude de l'avoir contemplé au cours des sept dernière années, car pendant un instant il cru revoir James Potter, dans cet air d'arrogance et de fierté du à sa soudaine apparition. Et pourtant cela n'en demeurait pas moins les yeux de Lily.

- Il semble, annonça Harry Potter avec défis, que malgré toutes vos belles stratégies défensives, il y ait un problème de sécurité, Monsieur le directeur…

A ces mots, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix apparurent, menés par Kingsley, provoquant une nouvelle vague de murmures.

- …et je crains, reprit Harry, qu'il ne soit de taille !

Pas besoin d'oclumencie pour prévoir ce qui allait suivre, car les yeux du jeune homme reflétèrent alors beaucoup de colère.

- Comment osez-vous, vous tenir où il se tenait ! Dites-leurs comment ça s'est passé ce soir là ! Comment vous l'avez regardé dans les yeux, cet homme qui vous faisait confiance, et l'avez tué ! Dites-leurs !

Durant le discourt de Harry Potter, Snape sentait les regards converger vers lui. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Ses yeux sombres ne quittaient pas d'un instant ceux de Potter, car chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé avait été un coup de poignard, dont la lame avait été chauffée à blanc.

Car sous son masque impassible, et dans son cœur agonisant, retentissait un cri de désespoir. Ils ne savaient rien ! Ils ne savaient rien des sacrifices et des pertes qu'il avait endurés pour les protégés. Pour LE protégé LUI, pour sa mémoire à elle, pour l'espoir de mettre fin au règne du Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

- Comment vous l'avez regardé dans les yeux, cet homme qui vous faisait confiance, et l'avez tué ! Dites-leurs !

Oui, il l'avait tué ! Albus lui faisait confiance et c'était aussi au nom de cette confiance qu'il avait du le faire. Pour continuer sa tache, pour permettre tant de choses déterminantes pour la suite. Et pour assurer son rôle d'espion auprès de Lord Voldemort.

Alors, le traitre qu'il était aux yeux de tous, se saisit aussitôt de sa baguette, conscient que ce geste l'éloignerait définitivement de tout ce pourquoi il se battait.

Les élèves reculèrent aussitôt effrayés, tandis que le professeur Mcgonagall s'interposa alors devant Harry, brandissant également sa baguette.

Mais cette fois, le masque impassible se fendilla, laissa apparaitre un air d'hésitation sur le visage de Severus Snape, qui abaissa légèrement sa baguette.

Minerva Mcgonagall.

Elle avait été son professeur de métamorphose lorsqu'il était élève, et collègue de travail lorsqu'il était devenu professeur de potion. Il avait eu beaucoup de respect pour elle, et avec les années à enseigner a ses cotés, il avait apprit à la considérer autrement qu'une simple collègue.

Certes, les rivalités entre les maisons de Gryffondor et de Serpentard faisaient qu'ils étaient tout le temps en désaccord par rapport aux sanctions pour leurs élèves respectifs, ainsi que pour les matches de Quiddicht, mais il avait apprit à la considérer comme une amie, même si son orgueil de Serpentard lui interdisait de reconnaitre cet état de fait, et encore moins de le révéler à quiconque.

Sa mâchoire se serra et il raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Pas d'autre solutions possible, il se devait de tenir son rôle jusqu'au bout.

Et puis soudain le professeur Mcgonagall attaqua, lui envoyant un éclair doré qu'il esquiva aussitôt en reculant.

Les élèves poussèrent des exclamations. Il la regarda. Il savait que était dur pour elle de le chasser. Cela se lisait dans son regard. Il savait aussi combien elle souffrait de son apparente trahison. Et combien elle le détestait pour cela…

La vieille sorcière réattaqua, et dans une série de mouvements de baguette, une multitude d'éclair fondirent droit sur lui, qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de contrer, ne pouvant se résoudre à riposter.

Mais Mcgonagall semblait vouloir s'acharner, les sorts rebondissant sur les deux mangemorts derrière lui, et aussi prit-t-il la décision d'abandonner le combat.

Il se transplanta aussitôt sur l'estrade, mais les coups continuant à pleuvoir, il disparu alors par la fenêtre, emportant avec lui le cri d'indignation de Minerva Mcgonagall.

- Lâche !

* * *

><p><em>Rewiews ? <em>


	2. Chapter 2

****_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Voila j'ai decidé de suivre le conseille de Lunastrelle, c'est à dire poussé l'OS jusqu'au moment où Severus demande à Harry de recueillir ses larmes. _

_J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture..._

* * *

><p>Allongé à même le sol, Severus Rogue était en train de mourir.<p>

Tandis que la vie le quittait rendant peu à peu son corps aussi lourd que du plomb, que son sang se rependait en une flaque sombre et que son regard devenait vide, son esprit pourtant semblait s'alléger peu à peu, comme soudainement ôté d'un poids.

Oui, le poids d'une vie.

Une vie non vécue, remplie de sacrifice et de regrets infinis. Une vie gâchée au nom de la folie d'un homme et par son ambition.

Une existence remplie d'erreurs, qui jamais ne seraient effacées, ni même pardonnées.

Alors oui, il allait mourir.

La mort.

Toute sa vie il l'avait côtoyé, sans jamais être pourtant touché de ses ailes. Il l'avait vu prendre tant de vie autour de lui, ignorant malgré ses prières la sienne.

Il l'avait tant attendu, cette vieille amie, afin de mettre fin à son existence qui n'était qu'un chemin traversant les sombres vallées du désespoir, vers une aube incertaine et vide de promesses.

Et ce soir, elle l'avait enfin entendu.

Elle était venue, alors que d'un mouvement souple et rapide, Voldemort trancha sa gorge d'un coup de baguette, le visage aussi dur qu'une statue de marbre, et que d'une voix sifflante il ordonna ensuite à Nagini de l'achever.

Il l'avait sentit se glisser alors en lui, au fur et à mesure que le serpent frappait et mordait sa chair, y enfonçant ses crocs pour y déverser son venin, et que son propre sang éclaboussait la fenêtre contre laquelle il était acculé.

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres était finalement partit, le laissant désormais glisser dans les bras de la mort avec soulagement, mais ayant toute fois une pensée profondément amère.

Harry Potter.

Dumbeldore lui avait fait jurer de révélé au gamin la tache qu'il lui faudrait accomplir pour vaincre Lord Voldemort.

_« Vous devrez attendre le dernier moment, pour tout révéler à Harry… lorsque Voldemort sera au plus faible de sa force »_

Merlin, Abus savait-il que les choses finiraient de cette manière ? Qu'il faillirait à cette tache et emporterait ce secret avec lui ?

Cette idée, cette idée affreuse le fit gémir. A moins que cela ne fût que la douleur son agonie ? Et la soudaine peur de mourir seul, seul comme il avait toujours vécu ?

Soudain, une présence se fit sentir à ses cotés, le sortant difficilement de ses pensées.

Une main se posa contre son coup, cherchant à épancher sa plaie. Il tourna faiblement la tête et rencontra alors une paire d'yeux d'un vert intense qu'il reconnu aussitôt.

- Potter, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent alors et Severus sentit alors une larme couler le long de sa joue, ainsi que l'émotion le gagner. Décidément, le destin semblait être en mesure de lui faire une fleur, et la mort lui faire don de quelques minutes supplémentaire. Cela en était trop beau pour être vrai.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent qu'il les désigna alors d'un geste désespéré.

- Pre…prenez les…

Ses regrets, sa mémoire, sa vie. Ses larmes étaient la preuve de son existence et son fardeau. Le secret qu'il avait gardé au fond de lui pendant des années.

- Prenez-les, je vous en supplie…

Sa demande de rédemption…

_Lily… _

Potter se tourna alors vers Hermione Granger.

- Hermione, passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! demanda-t-il avec empressement.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et lui tendit alors un flacon de verre, qu'il saisit aussitôt afin d'y recueillir ses larmes.

- Mettez les dans la pensive, indiqua le maitre des potions.

Potter observa le flacon, intrigué et raffermit sa prise, tandis qu'à cet instant, Severus Rogue se sentit soudain apaisé, malgrés une respiration devenant de plus en plus laborieuse.

- Regarde-moi…

Harry leva les yeux et à leurs vue, le visage de Severus Rogue s'adoucit considérablement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il laissa alors tomber le masque d'espion, et regarda Harry avec une soudaine tendresse.

- Tu as les yeux de ta mère, murmura-t-il.

Son rythme cardiaque ralentit soudainement, et ses yeux se fermèrent un instant.

Severus Rogue détourna alors le regard.

Il pouvait enfin partir.

**Fin…**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Et voila...que dire de plus mis à part que c'est triste? rewiews? _

.


End file.
